


Seed

by Jusugi27



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusugi27/pseuds/Jusugi27
Summary: Why Sugizo get married and why his wife left him.





	Seed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time post. Focused more on J x Sugizo

* * *

 "What are you thinking Luna? We are going back to LA, you will have a fully complete education in here." sugizo looks at his daughter, Luna Artemis Sugihara, she was 16 at that time and her questioned make him remembers his past.

"Who is my mother?" Luna looks at his father, finding some question in his eyes. Sugizo looks away, only pulls her head on his shoulder. He confused, why so sudden Luna ask this question. "Your know who is your mother, Luna. Why asking me this question?"

"Male can be pregnant?" 

Again it is like a thunder struck to Sugizo. He look down, caressing his own belly. How could he want to explain everything to his daughter? Luna created by a possessive side from someone towards him, he loves the man as friend but there.. the night all its happened rewind in Sugizo's head.

His screaming shouted NO to him, his harsh hand holding his skin, pinned him down, taking advantage on him. "Excuse your daddy, Luna. Wait here.." Sugizo cannot be more than panting hard when the flashback rewind in his head.

**You are beautiful, Sugi-chan..**

**You will remember me for the rest of your life, until you die..**

Sugizo washed his face, rinse it with a water and the motion inside the plane is really make him dizzy but he glad, he is now far from him and little did he know fate always will make him meet the person.


End file.
